The present invention relates to electrical connectors for use in a telecommunication network in which the wire block has a guide plate in the wire hole for guiding the bare wires of the communication cable into position for quick connection to the respective connection terminals without the use of a tool; movable covers are provided to hold down the wire block and to protect the circuit board and the connection terminals against external dust; the connection terminals are obliquely aligned at the circuit board in a staggered manner, increasing area of electric magnetic interaction between two terminals of a signal pair, while reducing the space between each signal pair to prevent reduce cross-talk.
A conventional network jack, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a housing 91, a circuit board 92, two terminal holders 93, a communication line 94, and two top caps 95. The 8 core wires 941 of the communication line 94 are respectively inserted into respective terminal slots 931 in the terminal holders 93, and crimped to respective terminals in the terminal slots 931 by a crimping tool. This design of network jack has numerous drawbacks as follows:
1. It is complicated and takes much time to crimp the core wires 941 of the communication line 94 to the respective terminals in the terminal slots 931 with a crimping tool.
2. After installation of the top caps 95 in the terminal holders 93, bottom side notches 951 of the top caps 95 are in communication with the terminal slots 931. Therefore, the top caps 95 cannot protect the terminals in the terminal slots 931 against outside dust.
3. After installation of the communication line 94, the core wires 941 respectively extend to the terminals in the terminal slots 931 at different distances, thereby affecting the communication quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,542 discloses an electric jack issued to the present inventor. This structure of electric jack is functional; however it still has minor drawbacks. It is inconvenient to connect the electric wires of the cable to the forked terminals at the terminal holder. The cross-talk prevention and dust protection of this design of electric jack is still not perfect. Further, because the holding-down caps are respectively pivoted to the terminal holder, they must be respectively turned to the locking position after installation of the cable in the terminal holder.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a network jack that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the telecommunication connector is comprised of a housing having a rear extension board, a circuit board carrying a set of communication terminals and a set of connection terminals, a wire block mounted on the circuit board to hold bare wires of a twisted pair 8-wire communication line in contact with the connection terminals respectively, and two movable covers respectively pivoted to the rear extension board of the housing and adapted to hold down the wire block at the circuit board. The bare wires of the twisted pair 8-wire communication line are inserted into a wire hole of the terminal block, keeping bare wires extended out of guide space at a distance and also keeping the front edge of the outer insulative covering of the communication cable stopped against the front sides of two locating walls of the wire block; thus the two bare wires of each twisted pair can easily be separated and respectively inserted into respective terminal grooves in the wire block.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the bare wires have approximately the same length when installed in the wire block and fastened to the respective connection terminals; therefore a high stability of communication quality is maintained.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, when the movable covers are closed, the pressure blocks impart a downward pressure to the wire block, thereby causing the bare wires to be respectively positively maintained in contact with the connection terminals. Therefore, the installation procedure is simple and labor-saving, without the use of any hand tools.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the movable covers hold down the wire block and the communication line positively in position against vibration; the side walls, top walls and back walls of the movable covers well protect the rear extension board, the circuit board and the wire block against external dust.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the wire block has a handle at the back side through which the user can hold the wire block with the hand conveniently during installation, and a wire clamp can be fastened to the handle and the communication line to secure the communication line to the wire block firmly in position.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the connection terminals are obliquely aligned at the circuit board in a staggered manner, increasing area of electric magnetic interaction between two terminals of a signal pair, while reducing the space between each signal pair to prevent reduce cross-talk.